Dear Diary,
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: HighSchool fic. Lulu has had a very hard life. No one likes her and she is all alone. Until she befriends Wakka. He slowly begans to fall in love with her. But a jealous new girl wont let that happen. She will get her revenge on lulu no matter what.Better
1. Chapter 1

"You promised...."  
  
"OK THEN IM A BAD MOTHER."  
  
"Mom please...you cant do this..."  
  
"Baby he is good now."  
  
"Thats what you said last time Mom..."  
  
"Sweetheart..."  
  
"Dont you remember? He came home drunk...AGAIN....He hit you....so many times.....you lost the baby mom. Dont you remember?"  
  
"Lulu...I love him...He loves me.....He is changed....."  
  
"You said that last time to..."  
  
"Please..."  
  
"No mom if your gonna marry him then im leaving..."  
  
"HE IS YOUR FATHER LULU!"  
  
Lulu got up and stormed out of the house. She slammed the door shut behind her. She ran down the street until she couldn't run anymore. She fell down on the ground and cried. Why did her mother do this? That man would hurt her and hurt her, but she would always go back to him. Like a dependent women. Who couldn't handle herself. Lulu loved her mom. But her...dad.......beat her and her mom. When her mom was pregnant he hit her and made her have a miscarriage. After that her mother swore never to see him again, but...of course she did. Like always. She took him back. Lulu would hold up to what she said. She WOULD NOT go back unless he was gone. Only problem was she had nowhere to go. She had no friends really. She was so quiet and weird looking. People thought of her as the evil gothic girl. No one really knew her. So basically she had no one to go to. Nowhere to sleep.She would just have to sleep here with the homeless people until she found a home. She looked around and found a spot. Covering her from the rain. She layed down and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Lulu slowly stretched and got up. It was morning. Time to go to school. Damn she hated school. She got good grades and all, but what was the point. She had no friends, and no life. What was the point in living at all. I mean she really wasn't living. Just surviving. Not living though. Defintely not living. She wiped the dirt from her big baggy black pants. She straightened her black shirt and slipped her slipknot hoddie over her top. She slowly began to walk to school. She opened up the doors to the school. She was pretty early. She walked to her locker glancing at everything in the school. Barely anyone was here. She was glad. She didnt want any attention even though she doubted she would get any in the first place. She opened her locker pulling out her back pack and letting her sight graze the picture of her and Samara when they were only 10. Samara had been her bestfriend..but had died....in a car accident. After that Lulu began to change. Rarely coming out of her room to play with other kids. She just cut off conections to the outside world. Afraid of getting hurt...again.  
  
Lulu walked to her first class. Spanish. She sat in her desk. Third row, from the door, first desk. She looked around and saw no one. Perfect time to write. Should she? She finally decided to take out her diary and write. She reached into her back pack and pulled out the small but thick book. It was the size of a normal book. It was tanish brown and had a picture of one black rose on it. Lulu liked it so much because ot reminded her of herself. She opened it up and took a pen from her pocket. She looked down and began to write. Using her other hand to cover the words up. No one was around to see what she wrote but it was an old habit. She wrote:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yesterday me and mom got into a fight....again. It wasnt a normal fight either. It was about...him. She is going to marry him! Can you believe that!? He hurt us both so so much yet she takes him back like he is a helpless baby. Which maybe he is. He cant do anything for himself. He doesnt do anything at all. No job, no house, no money. All he does is eat, shit, and sleep. Sorta like the life of a baby. He has no pride either. No honor. He can say and do the most horrible things and then have no guilt the next day. I hate him. Always will. I ran away. I told her if she doesnt leave him then I leave her. Thats the way its gotta be. Im alone now...truly alone. I guess today is the start of a new horizon. Maybe this is just what I needed to get better. Hmmn...Oh shit...class is starting. Bye....  
  
Love Always,  
Lulu  
  
She closed her journal and sat in in her backpack. Turning to face the teacher. "Hola la Clase. Me dispensa!? La clase ha comenzado." (Hello Class. Excuse me!? Class has began.) It got silent. Still there were small whispers being heard through out the class, but nothing more. The teacher began. "Bueno. ....we comenzará teniendo a cada estudiante realiza un poema pequeño en el español." (Ok.....We will begin by having each student perform a small poem in spanish.) A girl in the back row raised her hand. "Ummm...miss do we get into groups for this one?" The teacher was about to answer when she heard a few boys in the front whispering "What the hell is she saying?" She sighed and began to speak english. "Yes students. In fact we will have boy/girl pairs. These poems will be for the other person. You must write a romantic poem to your partner. Whether you like them or not. Then you translate it to spanish and read it. Each one taking turns with each verse." A few students nodded their heads and some smiled. Lulu just closed her eyes. She hated group experiments. Grrr...and out of these dimwits she didnt know what to do.  
  
"Ok I will began by reading the pairs outloud. Remember you can not change your partner." Miss Kuki and Mister.....Ruben. Miss Yuna....and Mister...Tidus. Miss Lulu and.....Mister Wakka." WAKKA! She got Wakka. How could she get Wakka. Out of all the chances. He was a...a moron. She hated to admit it but he was. He was the biggest jock ever. Him and his friends always party hopping and getting low grades. Always paying other people to do their work. GAH! They were idiots. She didnt know why she had such a big cru...yep she had a crush on him. When she was smaller. They were friends for awhile til Samara's...death. She turned and looked at Wakka, He did seem to happy either. "Ok class is almost over now...I want you to talk to your partner. Talk about what angle you both will come from. You cant have two totally different poems. They have to...match. Now don...." The bell rung interupting her she sighed and sat down as the class got up and ran out. Lulu made it down the hall to her locker to get her stuff for English. As she walked by she saw Yuna and Rikku. The two most popular girls...EVER! They were so...pretty. Yuna had such pretty shiny hair. It was highlighted lightly with blonde streaks. She wore a short blue jean mini skirt that was faded. Her shirt was a pink tight shirt that said in blue letters Innocent. Her diamond necklace hung from her neck, and her white addidas and tube socks fit perfectly for her perfect tan legs.  
  
Rikku on the other hand wasnt as...girly as Yuna. She pair of khaki short shorts. Her shirt was baggy almost making it look like she had no shorts at all. It was white and had signatures all over it form last year on the last day of school. She had a arm full of bracelets and was doing her lip gloss in the mirror in her locker. Another girl walked over to them wearing a pair of tight dark jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt that said 'i get what i want' on it. The girl had long bleached hair. It hung down to her butt but was pulled into pig tails right now. Her eyes were a peircing green and her freckles showed through her frowning face perfectly. Lulu recognized this girl as Kuki Anderson. Kuki was new at the school but was already known all over. Lulu smiled briefly and wlaked faster. She opened her locker and tried not to listen in to the person next to hers conversation. "I cant believe it...Lulu....Who da thought..." Lulu? They were talking about her. Ok now she had a right to listen. She listened in. Trying her best not to look it. "I know..she is such a....freak.." "I cant believe your paired with her. Sucks to be you." Lulu sobbed alittle holding back tears. She was a strong girl why did she wanna cry? People called her freak before but why was it so important when he said it. She looked over and confirmed it. It was Wakka and Ruben speaking. Tidus walked over. "Hey guys!?" "Did ya hear? Wakka is paired with Lulu.." "Guys..You shouldnt talk about her...She is right there." They both turned around and saw the locker door. They pushed it alittle further and saw Lulu head against the locker. She looked at them and frowned. She slammed the locker shut and ran to her class. Ruben laughed, Tidus sighed and looked on in worry , and Wakka ran after her.  
  
"LULU WAIT!!" She kept running. She didnt feel like SCHOOL ANYMORE. She just wanted to be alone. She sat down on a desserted bench. She put her head in her hands. She looked up when she felt the bench shift. She saw Wakka. He looked at her with concerned eyes. She started to get up but he pushed her back down. "Lulu....im sorry for what we said. We were just joking around.." She didnt say anything. "I understand if you hate us....." She didnt say anything. "Fine..." he got up and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you..." He was surprised at her voice. He rarely heard it and it sounded so much more...quieter...more...sweet then he expected. He just then realized how pretty she really wsa. Her dark hair always put back in those exotic styles, her dark eyes, her pale face, her clothes, her lips, her....He smiled and sat down. "Hey ya wanna skip school and maybe go get something to eat or go see a movie. Im HUNGRY!!! And we need to talk about our project anyway." Lulu was stunned was this boy..this..moron...asking her out..no he just wanted to talk about the project, but what stunend her more was that she took his hand and let him guide her to the movies. She looked at him and smiled. Yes today was defintely the start of a new horizon.  
  
TBC....  
  
*Ok well maybe it wasnt so good but trust me if you liek drama read this cuz it gets really dramatic. I hope you liked it i tried my best.lol. Next chapter will have Wakka nad Lulu getting closer. More friend wise first tho. Plz r/r. It really helps me. So just push the purple thingy and go!! You know ya want to. *winkwink* 


	2. Chapter 2

Lulu walked down the halls of her school. It had been a week and her and Wakka were getting really...close. She hadnt told him everything yet. She was afraid of what he would tell her. She hadnt gone back home. She still stayed ta that one spot. She wondered what people thought of her wearing the same thing again and agian, but she didnt really care and to her surprise neither did Wakka.It was lunch time and of course she didnt have anything. She opened the cafeteria doors and looked at the swarm of students. She looked around and found a table that was empty and sat. She laid her head down and pulled out the diary. She was gonna write about somehtign that had been on her mind lately.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ive been think alot lately. I need a boyfriend. Not that id ever get one, but id at least wanna make a list. Hahahahaha im starting to sound like alittle girl. Making a list about my 'perfect guy'.  
  
1. He doesnt have to be cute but its a definite plus. 2.He should stand up for me when someone says something. 3.Someone...outgoing to bring me out of my shyness. 4.Loud...not to loud but loud. 5.Boxers or Briefs....hmmn..have to say boxers. 6.He should listen to the same music as I do. 7. When he tells me he loves me he it would be somehting like this, 'When I look into your eyes...its like im breathless. Your voice like a dream. Your whole self is a miracle. I just wanna hold you in my arms forever. Never letting go. Ill never let go. I love you so much.' Of Course Ill never find a guy to say those words.  
  
Love Always, Lulu  
  
Lulu closed the book and shoved it in her backpack now just staring at the table. "LU!! HEY LU!!" Lulu turned around and smiled at what she saw. It was Wakka trying to carry all the food he bought in the cafeteria. She didnt know how he could eat all of it, but he always did. She got up and helped him. They walked to the table he usually sits at and then she walked away. "Lu wait...." She turned around. "Why dont you sit here with us?" "Uhhh..." She looked at the people at the table. Yuna, Rikku, Ruben, and Tidus. They all were silent until Rikku spoke out. "Come on...." "Uhh..ok I guess." She got her back pack and sat down next to Wakka. She looked around. It went Wakka, herself, Rikku. Then the other side went Tidus, Ruben, Yuna. She looked down at the table not saying anything. She felt a hand reach hers and squeeze it just for a while then let go. She got a burst of confidence and looked up to smile.  
  
"Hi..." None said anything. Yuna looked at her and smiled, "Hey.....wusup girl!?" Rikku noticed Lulu's uncomfortable look and added, "Dont mind her she is alittle weird sometimes...no....ALL THE TIME." Theyall laughed except Ruben.  
  
"Umm...Rikku whats your shirt say?"  
  
"Oh it says Kittie. My favorite band."  
  
"REALLY! I love Kittie!!!"  
  
"Really thats so cool."  
  
"Lulu I love your hair how did you do it?"  
  
"I odnt know Ive always been a natural at hair I guess."  
  
"You'll have to ocme with us one day and we can do each others hair! Me and Rikku love to have sleep overs every Saturday or Friday."  
  
"Id...love to!"  
  
Tidus joined in. "Thats all these girls do. They talk about hair and clothes." tar  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Hey Have You ever read that book Shadows?"  
  
"Oh my god I love that book!"  
  
"Yeah...I could tel you like books you always have that one book."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Wakka smield at how Lulu was getting along with his friends. Then they saw Kuki. "HEY GUYS!!!" She came over and was about to sit when she saw Lulu in her place. "Excuse me!? You sitting in my seat." "Oh im Sorry..." She started to get up but then Wakka made ehr sit again. "No...Kuki I dont see any assigned seats here. Theres a seat right there." "Grr..FINE," She sat down, "Whats Freak doing here anyway?" She started laughing along with Ruben. Everyone else just glared at her adn Ruben while Lulu closed her eyes. "Yeah YOU HEARD HER...YOUR A FREAK! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY WAKKA BROUGHT YOU HERE." Ruben yelled to her. Yuna hit him and Tidys elbowed him. "Come one guys leave her alone..." Rikku added. "HAHAHAHAHAHA FREAK!?" "No she isnt just a freak she is a LOSER A DORK A STUPID UGLY WEIRDO WHO THIKNS HE CAN GET WITH US. WE ARE WAY TO COOL FOR YOU." "YEAH. YOU COME TO SCHOOL IN THE SAME CLOTHES FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS. YOU PROBABLY SLEEP ON THE STREETS AND YOU MOMS A HOR ON THE CORNER. WHILE YOU DADDYS SCREWING ANY GIRL HE CAN SEE." They both laughed. Yuna gawked at what he said. Tidus narrowed his eyes at them. Rikku kicked them both. Wakka looked over at Lulu with worry in his eyes. Lulu stared at them then got up. She began to walk away. She slammed the doors shut and ran out. Wakka banged his fist on the table. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID." "What the big deal Wakka. She isnt one of us." "One of us!? Whats one of us!?" Tidus screamed. Yuna and Rikku added. "Ya'll are evil to do that." Wakka looked at them both. "She is such a nice girl and if you werent so superficial then you would see that." "What Wakka do you like her? You dont need her you gots me Wakka baby..." "Grrr...Kuki I dont want you. We arebt going out and we never will. Just...Both of you LEAVE LULU ALONE!" "Or what?" "Or you'll see."  
  
He got up and followed where Lulu had left to. He saw her again on there bench. "Hey...." "Hey..." "Lulu Im so sorry I didnt think they would say that.." "Its not you fault. Most of your friends were really nice. Only you one friend and your girlfriend..." "Ruben is not my friend he just follows us around and as for Kuki she is NOT my girlfriend. " "Ohh...." "Lulu..." He sat down next to her and held her hand. She layed her head on his shoulder. "Lu...is something...wrong..I mean more then what just happned?"  
  
"Umm..yyes..."  
  
"You can tell em Lu..."  
  
"I...Im scared you wont like me any more if I tell you. You'll not wanna be my friend." "I will never stop liking you Lu...ill always be your friend." "Well..my father he...he bet my mother and I. He would ocme home very night drunk or high and hit and scream. He made my mom work. She worked as a waitress making two fifty every two weeks. We didnt have a very good way of living. My mother would brake up with my dad every year it seemed but would always ebd up with him agian, but one day..." She choked back her tears and Wakka rubbed her back.  
  
"One day my dad came home. At the time my mother had been pregnant with a little...girl. At least fiev months pregnant. My dad swung at her and hit her hard. He just kept hitting her no matter how much I yelled for him to stop. He stopped and ran out on us. My mom was so bloody its an image ill never get rid of......the baby died. It hurt us both so much. My mother promised she would never see him agian. That we would leave him behind. But now he is back and they are gettign amrried again. I told her I would leave if she didnt leave him but....she let me leave. So now Im living on the streets...alone...."  
  
Wakka was silent. Lulu had tears falling from her eyes. She couldnt hold it in any longer. Wakka took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. They stayed like that for awhile. Then he looked down at her, "Would you like to stay at my place?"  
  
"wHAT? Really?" "Yeah."  
  
"I...Yes...thank you so so much."  
  
"We can go by your house later to get your stuff."  
  
"I...Thank you so much Wakka..."  
  
"No prob Lu...Come lets go..." They walked back into the school.  
  
~Later~  
  
Lulu knocked on the door of her house. Wakka was right behind her. Holding her hand gently for support. The door swung opne and it was her mom. "BABY!!!GO HE IS HERE HE WILL HURT YOU IF HE SEES YOU...HE IS SO MAD HOW OCULD YOU GET HIM SO MAD." "Mom..I just came to get my clothes." "Hurry...And who is this?" "This is..." "Wakka...nice to meet you." "Hi.." Both Wakka and Lulu wlaked into the house. They ran upstairs and into her room. Her room seemed to be the onyl clean thing in the house. She got her backpack and opened it up. She shoved sa much clothes as she could inside. She grabbed a few books and her cd's. She lastly took her photo album. Wakka, the whoel time, was sittign on the bed watching her. "Done." They both got up and ran downstairs. Wakka made it out hte door but Lulu was grabbed by her arm. "Where have you been you little hor." "I..I...." "ANSWER ME." Wakka watched in horror. Shocked at how true Lulu had been in her story of him. "I...Daddy..Ive been...." He slapped her. "IT DOESNT MATTER. YOU NEED TO LISTN TO YO MAMA BITCH." He kicked her in the side. He was about to hit her agian. Hel ifted his fist and Lulu closed her eyes waiting for the blow but didnt feel it. She opened her eyes and saw Wakka beating the shit out of her dad. Her dad was on the floor adn Wakka was over him. Punching him again and again and again. Lulu took pleasure in the blood the drenched his face. His dad reached for Wakkas hair and pulled him down Kicking him in the stomach. "STOP!" Lulu reached over and kicked her father. "GET OFF OF HIM." She took the vase and bashed it over his head.  
  
Her dad was out and Wakka got up. He hugged her in his arms as she cried. WHispering good things to her. He stroked her hair and they walked outside to his car. When they got to his house it was dark. She had fallen asleep so Wakka carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and put the covers over her. He kissed her cheek and layed on the couch were he made a small pallet. Little did he know thta Kuki was standing outside his house watchign it all. Anger was evident on her face. She wouldnt let that bitch get her man. Never.  
  
TBC.......  
  
*Ok Still lots more drama to come.lol. Thanx for the review. My first reviewer I love u!!! Your the bestest and I dedicate this chapter to you! Should I write more?R/R 


	3. Chapter 3

It six in the morning. Lulu was asleep in the bed and wakka was watching her as he flipped through the channels.He turned and looked at her smiling face. He couldnt believe it. Just a month ago he wouldnt have thought of even talking to Lulu, and..now he was beginning to think he loved her. He was sure of it. She was so so perfect in so many ways. He moved his hand to push siem stray hair out of her face. He let his hand caress her cheek. He moved it down to her chin and over her plump lips. He heard her sigh and pulled away. Her eyes began to flutter open. "Wakka?" "Hey...Good morning Beautiful." She blushed a shade of crimson. he smiled at ehr shyness. "What time is it?" "About six....almost time to go to school." "Why didnt you wake me up?" "You looked so peaceful." "Wakka..." She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. See they werent actually going out. She wasnt his girlfriend but she might as well be. Everyone thought of her as his girlfriend at school. I mean even they thought of each other as boyfriend/girlfriend, but they werent exactly official. His friends actually liked her and she even hung out with Rikku and Yuna. Only problem was his friends chose her and Wakka over Kuki and Ruben causing a huge problem.  
  
~At School~  
  
Wakka and Lulu walked down the hall hand in hand. People had gotten used to this so they just let them go by. Lulu was wearing her baggy Kittie shirt and some black cargo capri's. Wakka wore some baggy khaki shorts and a black short with different bands on them. They walked over to Yuna and Tidus. "Hey guys!" "Wusup Lu!" "Nuttin much bunny!" "Hehe...." (Bunny is Yunas Nickname) " Lu nice cargo's." "Thanks." "So ho ave..." "EXCUSE ME!" They all turned around and saw Kuki making her way through them. "Sorry..." Lulu said right before she pushed into her making her hit the locker. Rikku who was on her way over there was about to push Kuki back before Tidus put his hand in the way. "Kuki walked away. "GOD I HATE HER!" "Rikku settle down." "No I hate her to Tidus. She is so mean to Lulu." "Its ok guys...I dont like her very much but I dont want that stopping ya'lls friendships." "No we never liekd her. She was so...rude." "Obviously." They all laughed. The bell suddenly rung and Lulu kissed Wakka and Yuna kissed Tidus before Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu left to go to Math. The guys watched them leave and smiled then wlaked to Science.  
  
Yuna set in her assigned seat next to Rikku while Lulu sat in her assigned one a few seats behind her. The teacher mumbled on about something none of them really cared about. Yuna seemed to be writing whil Rikku chewed on her manicured nails. Lulu was writing in her diary making it look like notes. She write:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Things have been so great lately. Ive found a new home and made new friends and Wakka....he is just so great. He is everything I wanted. I love him. I dont know how he feels for me but Im sure he likes me alittle.I was wrong all along. I always thought Yuna and Rikku were so nice. They are my bestfriends now. I love em. But lately Kuki has been even more mean to me. I dont hate her but...Oh wait I do hate her. She hates me so much and I dont know why. Hold on Yuna just sent me a note.  
  
(NOTE)  
  
Sup Kitty Kat!!! Hye its Bunny but listen me, Puppy and a few of the guys are gonna go to Roxi Royal tonight. Ya know that new club. You should come. We can meet there at nine. Ask Wakka also. Love Ya, Bunny(they have nicknames cuz they dont wanna get cought.)  
  
(DIary again)  
  
Ok....I guess me and Wakka can go together. That'll be cool. Ive never been there!! So Ill see you later.  
  
Bye,  
Lulu  
  
~Later~  
  
"WAKKA ITS ALMOST TIME!" "Coming...." "Hurry!!!" Wakka cam running down the stairs in some baggy black pants and a crisp white shirt. he gaped at Lulu in her black skirt with a chain hanging down and a spaghetti strap shirt which was silk and black. She had her hair down for the first time. It was s shiny and straight yet slightly curly at the tips. It was so black it was almost blue. "You look..." "Beautiful? Yeah yeah yeah thats what your suppose to say. Lets go." He smield at her and ran into the car.  
  
When they got to the club Yuna gave her a hug and they sat down. "Ok What the hell are we doing sitting down?" "Hahaha come on Lu lets go dance." Rikku laughed and they all got up. Wakka sat next to Tidus and watched the girls sway there bodies back and forth. Their hips moving to the music. Their heds banging. Their bodies in perfect....whoa....Wakka needed to stop thinking those thoughts.He and Lulu had never....done anything liek that,but...Man he was thirsty. "Hey Tidus tell Lulu im getting something to drink." "Kay...." He got up and walked to the bar. He leaned forward waiting for the bartender. "hey..." He turned his head and saw Kuki in a mini dress that was hot pink a fit perfectly to her curves. "Kuki?" She leaned forward to his ear and whispered. "Come here..." "Why..." "I need to talk to you." "Kuki I dont think thats a good idea..." "Come on." He followed her into the hall that lead to the bathroom. She was against the wal and he was in front of her. "Ok you can stop pretending, Wakka." "What?" "You dont love that girl." "Excuse me?" "She is nothing compared to me. I ma your dreams..I can give you anything. And what can she giev you? PROBLEMS. She is nothing but trouble." "Lulu is better then you think and I dont love you." She grabbed his shoudlers and leaned in. "You will hen im through with you." She leaned in for the kiss. He tried to pull away but she held on tight.  
  
"Tidus? Wheres Wakka?" "Oh ummm he went to the bar to get something to drink." "Ok..Ill go to the bathroom then. Can you tell the girls that." "OKies...." Lulu got up and wlaked towards the hall and what she saw childed her to the bone. "Wakka?" Kuki pushed him off of her. "Wakka stop it Lulu could see us and I know we dont get along but....Oh hi Lulu." Kuki smiled a huge smile. "Lulu...." Wakka saw tears stream down her face adn sghe turned around to leave. She ran down the hall and out of the club. She started running down the street. "LULU!!" "I knew this was to good to be true. Finally found someone to love me and who I love more then life and it was all a game." "Lu...You love me?" "Of Course Wakka! So so much..but I see the truth now." "LU!!!" "GO AWAY WAKKA!" "You dont trust me Lu? You know I would never do that to you." "DO I!? DO I REALLY KNOW YOU WAKKA?" She began to run down the street. She turned the corner and looked behind her. Noone was there. Then she turned and saw a black van come towards her. They reached out there hands and took her. "HELP!? Was the last thing Lulu before she passed out into some mans arms.  
  
TBC.....  
  
*R/R 


	4. Chapter 4

"How could I get hre mad like that. It may not have been my fault me and Kuki kissed but I shouldnt have yelled at her. She didnt know. I mean if I saw her with osme guy...." "Hey dude." Wakka turned around and saw Tidus. He scooted over on the curb and let Tidus sit. "She told me she loved me...." "Dude...do you love her?" "I dont know.I think so...." "Tell me some reasons you think you love her." "Ok...the way she..hits me and expects it to hurt...and then the way she apoligizes when it does hurt but I never admit it..." "What else?" "The way she falls into my arms when she crys. The way she kisses me when I do something nice for her....and just how she kisses me. The way she smiles at me when I compliment her beautiful face. Wanna know the biggest reason of all?" "Yeah..."  
  
"the way her tears make me wanna change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore.....Yet regardless if I love her, hate her, wish she would die or know that I would die without her ... it matters not. Because once in my life, whatever she was to the world she becomes everything to me. When I look her in the eyes, traveling to the depths of her soul and I can say a million things without a trace of sound,I know that my life is inevitably consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. I love he for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. So...what do you think?"  
  
"DUDE!? I think you should marry her." "WHAT!?" "Go after her dude. Its for your own good." "Ok..." Wakka got up and ran to his house. She had to be there....  
  
~Wherever Lulu is~  
  
Lulu slowly opened her eyes. Everyhting was a blur at first but her eyes began to refocus. "Huh...." She looked around and she was in a basement. With a cage!? What!? "She is up!" Lulu heard a male voice say. "Put it on now idiot." said a female. The male began to put the blind fold on her. He forced her up. "ok.You saw that cage? Its pretty big right? You will be living there for the rest of your puny life. We've given you a huge jar of water and a thing of bread. Also we gotch your little diary. Use it well..." He kicked her into the cage and she could hear him shut it. She heard a click and he told her to take of her blind fold and then the door shut. She slowly began to take off the blind fold and saw black. It was pitch black. He must have turned off the lights. Damnit. She felt around the cage. She finally found the bread. SHe took a peice and put osme in her mouth. She was going to save it. She was NOT going o eat it all now. But it was so hard. Her stomach was growling. "God damnit." She reached over and tried to find the jar. Trying ehrbest to not knock it over she picked it up and took a sip. SHe set it down and leaned back. "Wakka,,when are you coming to save me?" The only light she had in the entire room was a tiny hole. She got her diary and plced it rite under the light. She ebgan to write:  
  
Dear Diary,  
My day started out great. I went clubbing with my friends but then....I saw Wakka. He was making out with Kuki. I got so mad. I said some bad things to him.I ran from him and now im here. Someone. No it was a group. They kidnapped me. Shoved me in the basement. Inside a cage with bread water and my diary. I keep thinking about if I die. What will happen. I wonder if anyone notices me missing yet. When they do notice..if they do will they miss me or will they just pretend? Im so scared right now.....I prey my Wakka comes to save me before I die here.....please Wakka.....Come for me.  
  
Love Always,  
Lulu  
  
Wakka sat on his couch crying his little eyes out. He made her go. Its his fault. The cops searched thrugh his house asking him adn there friends questions. "Wakka they wanna ask you some more questions." "Okay Rikku...." He wlaked oevr to them and sat. "Ok so tell us your relationship with Mrs.Lulu." "We...well....we werent really dating. Just we did things that boyfriend/girlfriends do. Everyine thought we were, but it wasnt actually official. I never asked.We..we..umm...we loved each other though. I can tell you that." "Hmmn...he last time you saw her?" "We...We got into a fight. She ran off. I never sawher after that." "I see....You may go." "Ok..Thank you." He didnt care what anyone thought. He was a man and he was crying. They would to if they lost the only women they'd ever been able to truly love. Wakka wasnt good with stuff like that. He wasnt one to fall in love. He thought he would be romanticly alone forever, but then Lulu came along and changed that. Now she was gone. Maybe dead....if these police officers dont find her he would. And who ever took her will die.Whether Lulu is alive or not.....  
  
*R/R I kno this is short but still. And malz I kno ur the one who was the first reviewr. But I love star to. But your theo nly one who actually has been reviewing other then her. Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lulu laid against the cage crying. What did she ever do to deserve this? She was so scared. Lulu didn't like being scared. That feeling made her feel weak. Very very weak. She opened her eyes but felt like they were still closed. She got up. She needed to get used to this place. Learn about it. Understand it. So she could know where everything is. She walked slowly with her hand held out. Sure to no hit anything. She felt the walls for anything significant. Nothing...She walked over to her diary and began to write a note. 'HELP PLEASE!' It said. Then she ripped it out of the diary and shoved it through the small hole. She looked through not seeing anything but bushes and about a thousand notes she had written since she first got her. Which was at least a week. Maybe more...she would never know.  
  
She had lost hope of anyone ever finding her. She just prayed...prayed...what was the use. She felt for her bread. It amazed her how she had been here over a week maybe and yet she still had lots of bread left. Water also....She had tried her best to save food. She knew she'd be in here a long time and needed it.Once she saw the light under the door. Someone was thinkign about coming in...but didn't. She heard a noise in the corner and her head lifted immediatly. She must be hearing things. Suddenly she felt like fire was wrapped around her. She saw shadows playing in circles. What was this? Was she going insane!? She got up and panicked. The shadows were coming for her. No..NO!!! She ran form them and smashed into her water jar. It birst into a million pieces and the water soaked the bread. "No..." The shadows disappeared and Lulu gazed at the broken glass. She had no water, no food, and glass was thrown across the room.  
  
She fell to her knees ingnoring the sharp pain from the glass slicing her legs and cried. She rolled into a ball and cried. She felt so weak..she was weak. There was nothing she could do anymore. She had no control of her life now. Did she ver really have control of her life. Her eyes darted around the room and spotted the one source of light. She made her way to it and snatched her diary afraid the shadows would come back and take it. She opened it up and placed it under the light. She reached for the pen with her swollen hand and began to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've been here for weeks but it feels like months. I prayed each day to live alittle longer until my friends find me, but now I just pray to die. I saw them again today. Only they were more vivid. Im getting delusional from the heat down here and from the lack of food and water. I know they aren't real...the shadows but I can feel their breath on my back and their burning hands on my face like they are real. They torture me in my dreams, in my sleep, they fill my head and break me. I have no water, no food. I being the clumsy idiot I am spilt the water all over the bread. I have thousands of tiny glass shards in my skin. I can feel them eahc moving with me. It hurts so bad but I don't have time for pain. I feel the blood trickling down my leg. Why couldn't they just kill me? What did I do to deserve this torture? What would god do? Screw god. he did this to me...he let me get this way. I just wanna die. But he wont kill me. He lets me live each day...he makes me suffer...  
  
She suddenly closed the book. She reached down and placed a frail hand on her bleeding leg. She touch the wounds. "AH!" She yelled in pain. She let go suddenly but immediately placed her hand back down and squeezed it hard. The pain rushed through her body. It was the only way of knowing for sure she was alive....  
  
~Wakka~  
  
Wakka came to the door and waited. the cops told him he needed to tell hr parents. They didn't care about her though. Not like he did. Not like her firnds did. He hda to tell them though. He waited outside thinking to himself. He knew she was suffering. He could feel her pain and sorrow. He knew she was alive though. He prayed every day she would stay alive a little longer. So he could find her. He could be with ehr agian. Jut one more second with her and he would give his life. He needed to hear her vice. To feel her skin on his. To look into her beautiful pale face...How could he let anyone hurt her? How could he do this to her? The door swung open breaking him from his thoughts. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BOY!?" "I came to tell you Lulu has been kidnaped." "WHAT!My baby..." her mother yelled. Her father screamed at him. "Well if they want some money you tell them im not paying. They can keep the god for saken girl. She was nothing but a hor....just like her mother." He slapped the women and shut the door behind him. Wakka could hear the man behind the door. "Why you always embaressing me women?" "IM SO SORRY JA...AH! Please im sorry don't please...STOP IT!!" Wakka closed his eyes and turned to leave. He would find Lulu.....He had to....  
  
Tbc....  
  
*R/R Shanks for all the reviews. lol. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lulu rubbed her tongue slowly to her lip. She bit down on her chapped hip and licked hte blood that sprand from them. She lifted a frail finger and rubbed it across her cracked lip. She closed her eyes and wondered how she looked to someone else. She knew she was ugly as shit right now. Her hair a tangled mess. Her eyes blood shot. Her lips cracked and bleeding. Her face even more pale. If thats possible. She had been going without food and water for awhile now. Who really knows. She was dieing she oculd feel it. She could feel the life draining from her cold and fragile body. She slowly got up. Wobbling slightly before walking towards the light. She picked up her diary and sat it down under the light. She began to write:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Im dieing. I can feel it. I just want to tell everyone I love them. They may never get this but at least I made an effort. I wanna tell Yuna that she and Tidus will get married and have children even though she is knows he is scared of commitment. Yuna I love you so much. You always helped me. Rikku, I love you to. You were my best friend.You were always there for me even if I was the biggest loser in highschool. Rikku I want you to know your beautiful. You really are. You may think your not because of your roughness but I know plenty of guys who want you. Tidus. Ha! You stood up for me through thick and thin. You always helped Wakka and Me in our reletionship so much. Without you I dont know what would happen. And yes I even love you. Yuna loves you Tidus. She really does. Even though she flirts...alot. Wakka. Oh my sweet Wakka. Maybe the feelings I have for you were never mutual but they are still there. Even as I die they will be her. When I die you will be the last htough in my head. I loev you Wakka. You made me better. You transformed my life. You are my angel. I leave all my stuff ,though I know its not much, to them. They were my only true friends. The onyl people I really loved.  
  
Love...WHO ELSE?  
  
She then turned the page. She sighed and started writing.  
  
Dear Person,  
  
I dont know who you are though I have an idea. My naem is Lulu if I dont know you. I am seventeen years old. I just wanted you to know that I dont hate you. You may think I do but I dont. I did. At first but now I realize you must have had somehting happen to you. To make you like this. I understand. Ive had a tough life also. My father beat my mother and I. I was always poor. I never got to live life to the fullest but now I met new people. Things were great until this. I blamed everything. Now I see though that you have suffered also thats why you did htis. Im sorry for your suffering. I will die soon. Before I die Id like you to know I forgive you.(yes i kno malz thats not what you wnated to hear lol).  
  
Love, Lulu  
  
Lulu layed down and breathed deeply. Everything was silent except the sounds of her bretahing. She tried to keep her eyes open, but it s=did not work. Her eyelids slowly dropped. Lulu was gone.....  
  
*R/R So how'd you liek it. Thanx for the reviews. Dont worry the story is still going. lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

Wakka was curled in a ball on his bed. A million thoughts running through his head. Was it his fault? Of course. If he wasnt so stupid sh wouldnt be gone. She could be dead for all he knew. He had never stopped looking though. NEVER. He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. He reached for the phone. He quickly dialed the number using only one of his hands the other on his forehead. Hang over written all over his face. Ever since Lulu was missing he had a very bad drinking problem. He listened to the phone ring and then slammed it down.  
  
"God damn you Tidus." He got up and slipped some pants on over his boxers. He got up packed a few things in his bag and slammed hte door. He was only wearing his khaki baggy pants. No shirt, his hair was a mess. He knew it to. He didnt care though. He got to Tidus' door, ignoring the stares of other people. He pushed the door bell a few times. The door ceaked open and he saw Yuna, half asleep, in Tidus' White Skateboarding shirt.  
  
"Wakka?" "Hey...is Tidus here?"  
  
"Ah...Yeah...Come in." She tried to cover her legs as Wakka walked into the house.  
  
"TIDUS!! Wakka is here."  
  
"Kay Babe." Wakka heard Tidus running down the stairs. Tidus came around the corner and smiled at his bestfriend. Tidus noticed the look on Wakka's face and Frowned.  
  
"Hey Yuna, why dont you go make some coffee?"  
  
"Hmmn? Oh Ok."  
  
"Thanks." He lead Wakka to the couch and they sat down. "So whats the deal?"  
  
"You and Yuna are getting pretty serious, eh?" Tidus blushed, "Uhh...Yeah I guess." He turned towards the kitchen door and sighed. Wakka smiled at this.  
  
"Well I came here to ask you if you will help me find Lulu's kidnapper." Tidus frowned again. "Dude, we've all been looking. Its been so long. I know you dont wanna understand this but she is gone, dude."  
  
"No...She isnt. Tidus please. None of us have been loking right. We've gotta find the kidnapper. I know it's someone here. At our school. Lulu had enemies there."  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine, but Yuna will have no part in this. Its to dangerous."  
  
"I understand. Thank you."  
  
"No problem dude." They both got up when Yuna walked in. Now she was wearing some capri's and her own purple t-shirt. "Whatcha talking about guys?"  
  
"Nothing. Yuna baby. Wakka and I will be going for alittle bit. On a trip. Just us to."  
  
She sighed and looked out the window. "Is this about Lulu?" Tidus's eyes widened. "Yeah..." "Find her." "We will." They both got up so Tidus could pack. Yuna sat on the couch and thoght about the situation she is in. Should she tell him now? No she woudlnt. It would put to much stress on him. She wasnt even sure. So no she wouldnt tell him now. Not now. She heard them walking down the stairs and smiled. he got up and hugged them both. She kissed Tidus and watched them wlka out the door to find her friend. She walked to the phoen and dialed Rikkus number.  
  
*Ok sorry it took so long. School has started and it sux ass.(sorry) Ill try to write fast. R/R plz to let me kno i still haev readers.lol. O ya and sorry for the mispelled words. Im so so sorry. My comp s being a bitch. sorry again. Also should a change the rating. What is it agian? lol. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yuna leaned backwards. Placing her head softly on the pillow behind her. The phone continued to ring. Yuna needed to call the only friend she had left right now, but Rikku was acting unusually happy.  
  
"HEWO!!!"  
  
"Rikku?"  
  
"Oh!! Hey Yuni Wuni whats up?"  
  
"Rikku? Oh...umm...I called to see if you could come over and we could just talk. Ya know?"  
  
"Actually, I dont know. Where's Tidus?"  
  
"Tidus is gone. Its not what you think though. Him and Wakka left to go find Lulu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. They are so brave. I pray they find her poor soul."  
  
Yuna heard a sigh from the other end of the phone. "I must go now Yuna. Bye." "Wait..." She heard a click and knew Rikku had hung up. Whats her problem? Something has been really different about her. Yuna looked down at her stomach. She picked up the phone again and dialed the doctors number.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Gutiano's office may I help you?"  
  
"Oh. Yes please. I'd like to scedule an opointment. For next week."  
  
"Ok dear. What do you need to be checked?"  
  
"Uhh....I need to have a pregnancy test."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Good bye."  
  
"Ya. Bye."  
  
*A week later*  
  
Wakka and Tidus were tired of doing this. So much work it was. They had been searching everywhere for Lulu. Where the hell could she be? They both were tired. They decided to stop by Rikku's Dads house. Noone seemed to be there though. Wakka leaned forwrd on the door knob and the door swung open.  
  
"Umm. Ok."  
  
They wlaked in slowly. Studying the debri everywhere. Trash was everywhere.What happened here? They walked around and found nothing but things spewed across the room. Food all over the place. They reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rikku. Its us. Tidus and Wakka. We just stopped by you fathers house a nd it loks like you've been robbed."  
  
"Oh. Well. Dont worry about it."  
  
"No. Your our friend. Take catrre of Yuna. Please go over there and watch her while we look to see if anything important was taken."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
They walked outside carefully. Looking around the house. They looked through the bushed when Wakka saw something. "TIDUS COME HERE." "Yeah?" "Look. Little notes." Tidus reached for one and opened it. They both began to read. 'Help me please. They are torturing me. Wakka save me please. I love you.'. Tidus dropped the note. Wakka ran inside and Tidus ran to the car. Both men thinking about one thing only. Their girlfriends.  
  
*OK. This chapter sucked. but now u kno who it is. Thanx to my reviewers. Love all da reviews. Umm....R/R 


End file.
